The Shopaholic and The Emo
by 2hypergirls
Summary: Jasper is the new emo boy. And Alice is the bubbly girl. Better sum later. JASPERxALICE AU PLEASE REVIEW


A/N This is a re-vamp of the fic we started many many many years ago. Hope you all like it. Review and let us know what you think.

I was in the cafeteria eating lunch with Bella and Rose. Well I was making an honest attempt to eat lunch with Bella and Rose. But Rose was flirting with the new boy Emmett, and honestly, it was making me sick to my stomach. I started looking around for a new place to sit when I saw a guy I'd never noticed before. He was sitting in the corner by himself, also not eating. Instead of a tray a book lay open in front of him. I picked up my tray and headed in his direction. "Alice" Edward asked picking up his tray and following me, ever protective. "where are we going?"

"I don't have the slightest clue were you're going, but I'm getting FAR away from Rosalie and the new boy." I looked over at my sister who was staring at us with a look of curiosity "You better go sit with Bella, you know how she feels about being alone with Rose"

"You do have a point, so I'll see you later?"

"Bye" I smiled slyly as he walked back to Bella's side, and I continued walking over to the boy in the corner. I set down my tray and took a seat. "Is it OK if I sit here?"

He glanced up at me "surrre...". The boy had looked interesting from across the room but up close he was so much more than that. He was wearing jeans, black converse a black 'Smashing Pumpkins' t-shirt over a black and white striped long sleeved shirt. He was thin looking with blond hair and gorgeous green eyes. "Are you just going to sit there and stare at me" He said after a while never looking up from his book.

"I'm sorry"

"Are you really, because I doubt that. You know I'm not some freak" He finally looked at her for real. "So if that's why you came over here you can feel free to leave."

"No, I'm sorry really! I didn't come over here because I think you're a freak. I don't."

"Really?" He looked really confused yet suspicious for a moment "Cool, I'm Jasper Whitlock" his face softened.

"Oh, are you Emmet's brother?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. You friends with him?" his face morphed into a look of disgust.

"Kind of I guess... not intentionally. He's more Rosalie's friend than anything. If I'm being honest he's rather bothersome. OH MY I am sorry, I shouldn't talk bad about my new friend **'** s brother."

"You don't know me. How are we friends..."

"Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet"

"Well aren't you an optimist. Who's Rosalie?"

"I guess she's my friend... I mean she's Edward's cousin. So I've always hung out with her but I think she's kind of a bitch, you know."

"Edward, your boyfriend?"

"OH MY GOD NO, Edward is my neighbor, we've been best friends forever. More of a brother than anything. Actually he's dating my step-sister Bella."

"Cool"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"No" He chuckled "You do don't you." it was a statement not a question.

"Yeah." A self conscious frown subconsciously crossed my face as the bell rang for next period. "Well it was very nice to meet you, hopefully we'll have some classes together" I started walking down the hallway to my locker.

"Hey girl" Bella said grabbing her books out of the locker next to mine "What was with you at lunch today?"

"Really, like you totally ditched us for that emo kid in the corner" Rosalie rolled her eyes as she undid the lock on her own.

"I don't know I thought he looked cool to talk too." I looked at her suspiciously "Why does it matter?" Rose was a good friend when she wanted to be, but generally had something up her sleeve.

"Cool? Hun, you have got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, and you're the one who said we should be welcoming to new students."

"When did I say that?"

"3rd period gym when you ditched me as your gym partner for Emmett!"

"Ok, your negative attitude is going to make me late. Just don't start going all emo, its embarrassing enough taking to you already." and with that she flipped her hair and headed down the hall.

"Look Alice" Bella said leaning against her now closed locker "I think its sweet that you have a crush on that kid, don't listen to Rose."

"I don't have a crush on Jasper Bella, I just though he was cool. And I needed to get away from Rose and Emmett they were making me a little sick."

"Whatever you say." We turned into the History room for class, Bella tripped over her feet and flew into the desk she shared with Rosalie.

"BELLA" Rose exclaimed "What are you doing! Urgh, anyway can you sit somewhere else today. Emmett is new and I promised I'd share my notes with him so he can get caught up."

"umm OK then"

"Hey Bella, you can sit by me" Edward said appearing behind us.

"Thanks Eddie"

"But what about me?" 'Greet' I thought realizing nobody was listening. I turned to scan the room for an empty seat and saw that the only one was next to Jasper. "I'll just sit over there."

Bella followed my gaze to the other side of the room. "With your crrruusssh"

"He has a name Bella" I said "and I don't have a crush on him." I walked over to the table shaking my head. "Hi, is it cool if I sit with you?"

"You again?" He looked up from his book. "I guess"

"Thanks, Rosalie gave your brother Bella's spot and then Edward gave Bella my spot which worked out really good I guess cause I like talking to you."

"Did you breath at all there?"

"No. I'm sorry I talk too much. I can shut up. Unless you don't want me to shut up in that case I can talk for hours I…"

"Breath kid," He chuckled "By the way you never told me your name. Id like to know it if your going to be stalking me."

"Oh, its Alice, Alice Brandon." I looked at my desk "I'm sorry you think I'm stalking you, I can leave you alone if you want"

"I was joking Alice Brandon, it's kind of cool having a friend for once."


End file.
